familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Otto August Alexander von Rohr, gen. von Wahlen-Jürgass (1810-1892)
Otto August Alexander von Rohr genannt von Wahlen-Jürgass (1810-1892) Parents *Otto Christoph Georg Wilhelm von Rohr (1766-1846) b. 7 Apr 1766, Meyenburg - d. 24 Mar 1846, Neuruppin. *Wilhelmine Johanna Friederike Luise Sofie Karoline von Wahlen-Jürgass (1776-1849) b. 20 Aug 1776 Ganzer - d. 16 Jan 1849 Neuruppin Birth He was born on April 17, 1810, Bresch, Germany. Marriage Bertha Emilie Charlotte von der Hagen (1815-1871) b. 6 Jan 1815, Nackel Find all individuals with events at this location, d. 27 Jul 1871, Meyenburg Find all individuals with events at this location (Age 56 years) Children *Johanna von Rohr gen. von Wahlen-Jürgass b. 12 Jun 1838, Ganzer Find all individuals with events at this location, d. 21 Jun 1870, Freyenstein Find all individuals with events at this location (Age 32 years) *Ottilie Ida Hermine Marianne von Rohr gen. von Wahlen-Jürgass, b. 26 Jun 1843, Ganzer Find all individuals with events at this location, d. 30 Apr 1906, Wiesbaden, Hessen, D Find all individuals with events at this location (Age 62 years) *Otto Christoph Karl Theodor von Rohr gen. von Wahlen-Jürgass, b. 16 Aug 1849, Ganzer Find all individuals with events at this location, d. 24 Feb 1914, Meyenburg Find all individuals with events at this location (Age 64 years) *Hans Wilhelm Ludwig Otto von Rohr gen. von Wahlen-Jürgass, b. 12 Apr 1852, Meyenburg Find all individuals with events at this location, d. 22 Nov 1910, Steglitz Find all individuals with events at this location (Age 58 years) *Elisabeth Bertha Wilhelmine Anna von Rohr gen. von Wahlen-Jürgass, b. 21 Oct 1855, Meyenburg Find all individuals with events at this location, d. May 1941, Kolberg Find all individuals with events at this location (Age 85 years) *gen = genannt (stated) Death He died on May 10, 1892 at Meyenburg at age 82 years. Research *The Fashion Museum and the Castle Museum wrote on April 18, 2014: "Sehr geehrter Herr Norton, das Silberbesteck aus dem 19. Jahrhundert trägt das Wappen der Familie von Rohr, gen. von Wahlen-Jürgass. Der letzte Herr der Familie, Franz von Wahlen-Jürgass, beantragte beim König die Vereinigung der Namen von Rohr aus Meyenburg und von Wahlen-Jürgass auf Ganzer im Jahre 1835. Außerdem wurde die Schaffung des Allianzwappens beider Familien beim König beantragt und genehmigt. Vermutlich ist das Silberbesteck ein Geschenk zur Hochzeit des Ritterschaftsdirektors Otto August Alexander von Rohr, gen. von Wahlen-Jürgass (Erster Träger des Doppelnamens und des Allianzwappens). Das Besteck gelangte durch eine Schenkung an die Stadt Meyenburg im Jahre 2005, wo es seit Eröffnung des Modemuseums und Schlossmuseums hier ausgestellt ist. Freundliche Grüße aus Meyenburg." This translates into English as roughly: "Dear Mr. Norton, the silverware from the 19th century bears the arms of the family of Wappen and von Rohr. The last Lord of the Family, St. Francis von Wahlen-Jürgass, asked the king for the union of the names of Wappen Meyenburg and von Rohr in 1835. Moreover, the creation of the alliance coat-of-arms of both families was requested and approved. Probably the silverware is a gift for the wedding of the Director of Elections Otto August Alexander von Rohr, gen. von Wahlen-Jürgass (1810-1892) (first carrier of the double name and the alliance coat of arms). The cutlery passed through a donation to the city Meyenburg in 2005, where it is exhibited here since the opening of the Fashion Museum and the Castle Museum. Friendly greetings from Meyenburg." Category:von Wahlen-Jürgass (surname) Category:Von Rohr (surname)